Blood Vs Water
by The-Seven-Eeveelutions
Summary: The Outsiders are slowly adjusting to life in the Pridelands. They've been shown mercy and taken in by the lions they were taught to hate, and for Vitani it seems unreal. But when a strange rouge shows up on Prideland borders Vitani and Kovu are given the chance to leave the Pridelands for the home, and family they've never known.
1. Chapter 1: New Friends Old Worries

Disclaimer: I don't own Lion King. Disney does which is good cause I think it's one of their better movie/s

Chapter 1: New Friends Old Worries

The golden sun beamed down across the land. Song birds tweeted, their peaceful voices drifting in the wind. Young zebra frolicked and danced about, oblivious to the dangers in the grass. Without warning I struck, paralyzing my victim as the others ran and brayed warning to the rest who proceed to stampede away from my kill. I ate my fill and then brought the rest back to Malawi.

She's among the oldest in the Pride, a lioness whose age is only surpassed by Sarabi, Simba's mother. Malawi's old age prevents her from joining the hunts, so I sometimes bring her a piece of my own kill. After all, it was Malawi who first suggested to Nala that I take up patrol around the boarders, as my elite senses and tracking ability would help detect any dangers to my Pride.

My Pride. In only three short months I've come to consider the lions who were once my sworn enemy, my friends. In three months I've slowly given them my trust and loyalty, and earned theirs in turn. In three months I've replaced my home and nearly forgotten my origins. I've moved on, and it's for the better. Isn't it? I shook my head roughly. Of course it was this paradise is a huge step up from the Outlands, where we had little food, less water.

"Vitani." I turned to see Malawi, who, like all outlanders had a thin form from years of malnutrition covered by a grey coat with a fair share of battle scars if one knew where to look. Her soft brown eyes pierced my blue ones and we both held our gazes.

She smiled. "What's wrong Vitani?"

"Who says anything's wrong?"

"Vitani, you never stay close to Pride Rock very long, you only come here when you're delivering food to me or news to Simba."

I shrugged. "So I'm happier on my own."

"Exactly, the fact you're here suggests something's wrong."

"Who says I'm not looking for a fight?"

"If you were you'd be tracking down the others and you wouldn't have let me get so close to you without your knowing."

"You've always been the only one who I couldn't hear or track easily, Malawi."

"True, but the wind was blowing my scent to you, you should have picked it up."

"Ok, so I'm a little distracted, that's all."

"That's not all Vitani." She slowly lowered herself into a laying position. "How long have I known you?"

"Since Zira found Kovu and I after the storm. You raised us and took care of us when she was to busy, which was almost all the time save for training."

"So what makes you think you could lie to me and expect me to believe it?"

I sighed, beaten. "You're right Malawi. I'm sorry." I mirrored her position. "It's just… I feel…broken. I don't know how to explain…"

"You don't have to. I understand."

"You do?"

She nodded. "You're missing your brother and maybe Zira, to an extent."

"But I shouldn't, should I? Nuka wasn't related to me by blood like Kovu is and Zira, she became the enemy."

"But both were still your family nonetheless. Still a part of you."

"So what do I do?"

Malawi turned her head and looked across the savannah, where I saw Kovu and Kiara walking toward Pride Rock, still far away and caught up in their own conversation. "You're not the only one who misses the Lost Ones, Vitani. Another shares your pain."

"You mean Kovu? He doesn't need me, he's got Kiara."

"That's where you're wrong. You're his big sister, he'll always need you."

"Maybe."

"Don't sound so dubious. Talk to him and see."

"He'll think I'm crazy."

"Vitani if any of us got out of the Outlands completely sane, we'd be so messed up we'd be beyond fixing."

I had to agree with that, but I didn't say it aloud. Instead I just nodded and slunk away before anyone could see me. Later that night I was resting on a slab of rock looking at the stars. They say the Great Kings of the past are up there. What happens to the rest of us? What happened to Nuka and Zira?

I was pulled out of my thoughts by my ears, which turned as they picked up different sounds. An antelope munching on some grass, fluttering of bird's wings, a hippo taking a late night bath, and crocodiles snapping in the river. That's what I liked best about this place. The rock was high enough at its peak to catch the wind and allow me to hear all across the Pridelands, an excellent place to keep on the look out for trouble. It was also short enough nobody paid much mind to it or to those atop it, not that there was anyone else awake this late.

Just then my sensitive ears picked up the sound of rustling grass and the light padding of paws I'd come to know so well. Each lion's paws make different sounds and vibrations as they walk. And I always learn the sound of lions I live around or track as soon as I can, just in case.

"Kovu." I said as he approached me.

"Vitani? I should've known. Who else would be up so late? Do you ever sleep at all?"

"Only when I must. And yourself?"

"I couldn't sleep. I didn't expect anyone else to be out here."

"What's wrong, Termite?" Not long after the prides merged Kovu and Simba were sparring, trying to see what would've happened if he'd betrayed the Pridelanders like he was supposed to. Simba ultimately won, and later I mocked him, accidentally calling him "little Termite" like Nuka used to. That day we silently agreed we'd honor our brother by keeping a piece of him with us. A jealous piece, but we were taught to take what we could get.

"I just keep thinking about…never mind."

"About…Zira and Nuka?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"You think you're the only one? Must be bad if it's keeping you up at night." Kovu smiled at his sister's gruff way of offering to help.

"I dreamt I was back on the edge of the gorge, back when Zira ambushed Simba. She told me to attack him and I did. I stuck my claws right through his chest, but when I looked at him it wasn't Simba I killed, it was Nuka. I heard Zira's voice shouting "you killed your own brother!" and I turned and tried to run but then the ground gave way and I plunged into the river and then...I woke up." He expected Vitani to joke and say something like, _see that's why I don't sleep _or _at least you tried to kill Simba that time _but instead she stared at him with all seriousness.

"Kovu, is that what you think? That you're responsible for Nuka's death?"

"Maybe," he sighed, "I don't—I don't know. I also wonder if maybe there's still some darkness in me."

"Zira and Scar weren't your real parents. You're not evil like them."

"But they trained me to be! Zira trained us since the day we could walk to kill Simba and take over the Pridelands and avenge Scar. How come you don't worry about slipping back into Zira's training?"

"Are you kidding? Every time I see an unsuspecting Pridelander I have to use every ounce of self-control not to kill. It would be so easy and I slip out before anyone saw me. I could kill half Simba's pride before he knew what hit him."

"So what stops you?"

"A number of things. One of the few true things Zira taught us was that loyalty to the Pride always comes first and this is our Pride now. Besides," she whispered more quietly, "I couldn't do that to you. If I killed someone Simba would probably banish us all and I know how you care for Kiara. And besides the others would probably kill me if I forced them back into the outlands, after living here and all."

"Yeah."

"Look, Kovu you stood up to Zira and refused to kill Simba because you love Kiara. If you were truly evil, you'd of killed them both the first time you got the chance."

He smiled. "I almost would've if Kiara hadn't distracted me."

"I know."

"How do you know?"

"Really, Kovu. Do you think Zira would've sent you in there alone without someone watching you?"

"You!"

I smirked. "You know anyone else who can sneak past a Pride of lionesses and one super-alert King in broad daylight?"

"You're horrible."

"I know. The sun's beginning to rise; everyone will be getting up soon."

He nodded. "Guess I better get going."

"Yeah."

"Thanks Tani."

"Whatever, Termite." 

**Please R&R. I need to know if it's any good, and only you can tell me that. If you like I'll continue, if not I'll scrap it, but either way review please.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Stranger in the Pridelands

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long, but to be honest I didn't know if anyone was reading it, and still don't. If I'm talking to someone else besides myself, could you please review?

Disclaimer: I still don't own Lion King. Hey wait a second, maybe…oh no, just this fanfic. Sorry folks.

Chapter 2: A Stranger in the Pridelands

I was patrolling the borders of the Pridelands like I did everyday, because unlike the others I can't just relax lie around lazily all day even if the fighting's over. My training goes back deeper than that. I sighed and looked toward the Outlands. My head was instantly filled with old memories of Kovu and me sparring and Nuka being a jerk, and even Zira during one of her more gentle moments.

They were few and far apart. The only one I could remember clearly was waking up one night after a nightmare and finding her sleeping lightly beside us. I remembered wondering if she did this every night and just left before we woke up or if this was some rare important miracle. I never did find out but what I did find out, that somewhere deep down inside she cared, was much more important. She might not have known she cared, or even wanted to but she did. She cared about us, maybe even about Nuka.

I shook my head ferociously. That wasn't my life anymore. Why couldn't I let go? I talked to Kovu just over a week ago about it, and yeah, that helped but…the training runs deep. Suddenly I heard the padding of paws, too loud to be an Outlander's. I sniffed the air and caught scent of Princess Kiara.

I groaned inwardly. It wasn't that I didn't like Kiara; she was far less annoying and judgmental than some of the other lionesses it was just that she kept trying to_ include me_ in things.

"Hi Vitani." She greeted as she bounded over.

I grunted in response and continued moving.

"So, everyone's getting together for a hunt later. Wanna come?" See what I mean?

"No."

"Aw come on Vitani," she pleaded standing right in front of me, "You never want to do anything with anybody."

"That's not true, I said stepping around her, "I spar with the others on a daily basis. Ask Spotty and Dotty if you don't believe me. I beat up everyone at least once a week."

"I meant something with _everyone_." She emphasized.

"You mean with the Pridelanders."

"You don't have to call them that; we're all the same pride now."

"Princess, we've never been the same pride and we never will be."

"You don't really believe that, why else would you patrol the borders, you're keeping us safe."

Not having a comeback for that one I froze, before rolling my eyes. "What's your point?"

"That we're all the same, Vitani. Also, you could stand to hang out with us a little bit more."

"You're wrong."

"On which one?"

"Both. Look, you guys may be the same, but I'm not."

Kiara stared, confused. "You guys?"

"The Pridelanders and Outlanders."

"But Vitani, you are an Outlander, I mean one of us."

I was about to reply in the negative, but Simba called Kiara for something or another and spared me the rest of my insanity. Because the truth was I wasn't the same, and I never would be. For starters, somewhere down the line all the Outlanders can be traced back to the one original pride. Everyone except me and Kovu, that is. Secondly, according to few grudge-holding lionesses I don't belong here and I never will. Though to be fair, they say it about almost all of us, the exceptions being Kovu and Malawi.

Suddenly I crouched down, sparing a single low growl, before springing up and tackling a male in mid-pounce. I placed my paw at the root of his mane, to his throat, claws extended. "Who are you?"

"Who are you," he growled threateningly, "to be here without protection."

"Listen pal, you came here I had no intention of starting a fight—"

"Lair."

"What?"

"You're a liar, you lie."

I bit back the desire to kill him then and there. It would be so easy to break his neck…

"Thinking about killing me, are you?" He chuckled. "How would that solve anything? Tell me, Vitani, how would that help you?"

I snarled and applied more pressure to his throat, causing my claws to sink into his skin. The wound was small and completely superficial, but it got the point across. "Now, I'm going to ask you this once. How do you know my name?"

"I know everything about you, Vitani. Your whole life story and that of your brother Kovu as well."

"You're lying."

"Am I? The two of you were raised by Zira, a lioness who sought to avenge Scar and use Kovu to do it. You were trained your whole life for one simple task, but when the time came to kill the King, Kovu switched his allegiance. And you followed shortly thereafter, when he and the daughter of the King stopped the battle between the two prides. A battle that, if not had been interfered with would've changed everything."

I narrowed my eyes. "How do you know all that?"

"Haven't I made that clear already? Vitani, I've been watching the two of you your whole lives, well since Kovu met the Princess anyway."

"Impossible. You can't be any older than me; you'd have only been a cub if you were to spy on us."

"Spy is such an ugly word. I prefer observe you. And yes, I was just a cub when our King sent me to find and observe you two."

"Yeah right, who would send a cub to do a lion's job?"

"The same type of person who would use the friendship your brother forged with Kiara to infiltrate Simba's pride."

"Great, another Zira."

"No Vitani even better, because for you and your brother I have an offer that can't be refused."

"And what's that?"

"A chance for the two of you to return to the place you were born, and the place you belong."

**Please R&R. No, please review. You don't even have to read it, if you don't want to. Just review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Stories From Afar

Author's Note: For anyone who doesn't know, a Streak is a group of tigers just like a Pride is a group of lions. And also, thanks to Kate for reviewing. You've made my entire week. Or at least my day. No, I'm sticking to week. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lion King. If I did why would I write a fanfic about it?

Chapter 3: Stories From Afar

I was pacing back and forth, not even sure of all that was rushing through my head. I ended up taking the lion back to Pride Rock where Simba took over the questioning, albeit different from my own. But it didn't seem to matter, as the stranger side-stepped them all. When asked his name he replied, "I have no name; if you must call me something call me Rogue, for I am a loner." When questioned why he was in the Pridelands he simply said, "I mean no harm, and my reasons are my own." Through all this questioning, I remained quiet. As we were going to Pride Rock, he told me he had no intention of telling our King anything, and if he did give a straight answer, it would be a lie.

He said his story was meant for our ears alone, my brother's and mine that is. He also told me to get Kovu and meet by the borders nearest the Outlands, where I first found him. "Meet me when the moon's overhead, when the prying ears of others won't overhear." He said. So there I was in the dark, waiting to hear whatever secrets he believed where so important for us to know.

I tensed when I heard the rustle of grass parting, but upon closer examination recognized the paw-steps of Kovu, calming some of my nerves. I've always felt safer around my little brother. Between the two of us there were few adversaries he and I couldn't beat.

"Vitani," He yawned. "Spotty told me you wanted me to meet you. Why so late? And why here?" He asked, realizing we were close to the barren wasteland we once called home.

"Kovu, remember the stranger I found lurking in the Pridelands earlier today?"

"What about him?" Kovu mumbled, already falling back asleep. I was about to reply when I smelt his scent on the wind and stiffened a growl.

"He's here now."

Kovu caught his scent as well and growled in warning to the lion.

"Really Kovu that's not necessary. I mean you no harm; I'm only here to help." The lion said coming into view.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"And straight answers this time."

"He chuckled. "You two are so alike, you know that?"

"Quit avoiding the questions." I demanded.

He scoffed. "Avoid? Why would I avoid telling you your story, our story?"

"What do you mean our story?" Kovu questioned, his voiced filled with clear distrust.

"Patients, Kovu. All will be explained in due time. To truly understand we must go back to the day of your births, back in Paradise Falls.

"What's Paradise Falls?"

"Silence! You're both so impatient."

"We wouldn't have to be if you'd just tell us!" I snapped.

"Very well."

-Flashback-

A tall strong lion walked into the cave where his mate, Storm had just finished giving birth. He was dark orange with a black mane. She was chocolate brown with a small tuft of fur above her eyes. Two pair of proud, green eyes gazed down and saw the lioness' eyes, which were normally a strong, icy blue, now lost in a sea of sadness. The female made no indication that she was aware of her mate's presence other than laying her head down, trying to block out the sorrow she was feeling. She was Queen of the Scourge Pride—named after her mate's great-great-great-great-grandfather, who founded the pride—and it wouldn't do show weakness, even if this situation warranted it the most.

Silently, the King moved to see the small cubs nestled at Storm's side. There were six total, but something was wrong. Four weren't moving, or even making noise. Four were dead. For the first time he spoke, though his eyes never left the small cubs that gave him signs of life.

"Tell me about them."

Storm didn't move her head, or even open her eyes, but answered in a sting cold voice. "A male and a female, the female was the eldest born."

"So I see." He swept the bodies of the dead cubs unceremoniously aside and picked up both cubs in his mouth. He brought them to the top of the falls where he set them none-too-gently on the rock overlooking the falls. "This is our land. Everything from here, until the lush boundaries of Paradise Fall ends, and the deserts begin. Make no mistake my children; this land is beautiful but far from safe. Our people in a constant state of war with Tyrone's Streak of no-good tigers. This is a war we've been fighting for generations, a war my ancestors have fought, a war I continue to fight, and a war you will both fight in my place one day."

He turned his attention to the first-born, a lioness with his color pelt and his mate's scruff of fur. That mane imitation was why he'd chosen Storm for his wife, and he had a feeling that the untraditional hair marked a strong-willed, brave, fiery spirit in the cub as it did in her mother. "You are Vitani. Vita: War; Ni: I am. You are war."

He turned to his son. A chocolate colored coat like his mate's as well as hints of his own black mane identified this cub. The King felt a sense a pride that he would never admit as he stared at his son. Vitani may have been first-born, but he would be King and so, to give him a name befitting of a king. He thought of his own name, Sovu meaning The Scarred One, and decided to give his son a name of similar meaning so that he would always be a part of his son and vice versa. "You are Kovu. Kovu: Scar. You are a part of me."

Then King Sovu carried his cubs back down the—

-Interrupt Flashback-

"Wait, you mean my father named me Kovu."

"Didn't I say that already? Why are you interrupting? If you want to hear the story quit interrupting!" Rouge—I guess that's his name—began to rant, so I tuned him out.

"Congrats Kovu."

"Thanks, I know it sounds stupid but I'm really glad Zira didn't name me Kovu."

I decided to let one of my rare straight-forward types of caring occur and shook my head. "It's not stupid Kovu; I'd feel the same way." And it wasn't, and I would. See we always thought that Zira named us, as she and Nuka were the only family we knew. We knew we weren't from around here, but they were still the only family we had and we didn't know anything of our past.

Once all the Outsiders learned the truth about the Scar thing, we were all kind of ashamed to have thought so highly of him, and Kovu was down right embarrassed to have been named after him not to mention haven been chosen by Scar to kill Simba and rule the Pridelands. For Kovu to learn that his name was a part of something else something not-completely-evil, instead of being named after the lion he was supposed to avenge…I can't imagine what relief that is for him. I know it would be for me, if I was in his place.

"Hello, hello in there?" Rogue frowned at us. "Do you two want to know the rest of the story or not?"

We both nodded.

"Well then…"

To be continued…

**Please R&R. I hate to be continued-s, so review and tell me what you think. I know Kate isn't my only reader. **


	4. Chapter 4: Tyrone's Trick

Author's Note: Sorry so late. My aunt and uncle were visiting and I only get to see them once every couple of years since they live so far away, so I didn't get to update. I apologize if this late update has inconvenienced anyone in any way.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Lion King. Do I look like Disney?

Chapter 4: Tyrone's Trick

-Flashback Continues-

A couple days later the Prince and Princess of Paradise Falls were resting under the shade of an Acacia tree. Their appointed guardian, a lioness called Kari, was lying close by keeping careful watch over the cubs. All in all it had been pretty quiet these last couple of weeks, though there was currently a disagreement between the lions and tigers. It would seem the tigers were over hunting their share and the King, his mate, and most of the other lionesses had gone to "settle the problem."

Feeling a slight relief from the sun, she looked skyward only to find thick rain clouds covering the bright blue sky. Frowning, she got up and picked up both small cubs and began the walk back to the cave, unaware of the danger around her.

Nearby a male tiger watched the lioness and the cubs. She was still to far away to get to safety and with most of her pride dealing with Tyrone and the streak, the plan was going perfectly. It had been in motion since the tigers discovered the Queen was pregnant. They knew if the children of two of the strongest, most dangerous lions were allowed to live, this generations-long war might end in their demise. Luckily, Tyrone had come up with a plan to prevent that occurrence, so now all he had to do was finish carrying it out.

Kari stopped suddenly as a tiger jumped out from nowhere and blocked her path. She put down the cubs and steeped in front of them, baring her teeth at the trespasser. "What are you doing here, tigger?"

The tiger roared in response to the insult. "Just on little business trip." He looked down at the cubs cowering behind the lioness, apparently frightened by his roar. "Hand over the cubs and _maybe_ I'll let you leave with your life."

Kari was no fool. She knew no lion could take on a full-grown tiger alone and win, but she also knew it was her duty to protect the heirs to the throne from harm and she didn't want think about what those savages would do if they got their claws on the cubs. Her mind made up, Kari braced herself for battle as she said, "You touch one strand of hair on their heads, and I'll rip you to shreds fur-ball!"

The tiger seemed to think this was hilariously funny. "Yeah, right. Bring it on, you over grown house cat!"

They fought long and hard, but in the end the tiger was victorious. Kari was beaten up pretty badly, but her wounds became numb to her when she heard the cries of the cubs. She painfully turned her head to see her opponent standing over the cubs with a vicious glint in his eyes.

"Say goodbye to the pipsqueaks! Don't worry; I'm _sure_ Tyrone will give them a royal welcome." His vile laughter was drowned out by a rumbling sound. "What's that?"

Without any warning, gallons water washed over the four felines. The rain had started above the falls and the extra water was now cascading over the falls, and over them! The tiger, barely able to fight the strong current, managed to pull himself to higher ground and watched as the scene unfolded before him.

Kari struggled against the water, her mind more focused on the young cubs then on the intruder. Taking a deep breath, she dove under water and swam around for a minute or so, before coming up for air and repeating the process. She looked around on the rock and trees that littered Paradise Falls, hoping to see their little bodies above water-level, but saw nothing. She sniffed around for their scent, but the water had washed that away as well.

And as soon as the flood had came, so had it ended. The rain stopped and the clouds parted, allowing the sun to shine through and dry the earth. The water seeped away leaving a very exhausted, very wounded lioness. But more tiring than the water current she just endured, more painful than the injuries dealt by the enemy in their battle, was the fact that when she looked around the cubs were nowhere to be found.

The tiger, however, was giddy with satisfaction. He'd been given his fair share of agonizing wounds during battle, and he was just as worn out as the lioness, but he'd completed his mission. Sure, he couldn't bring them back to Tyrone, but they were dead nonetheless. They couldn't have survived, he almost didn't survive. Shaking the excess water from his coat, he left, leaving the lioness to her fate.

The King and Queen, along with the rest of the lionesses, returned sometime later. Most where conversing about how Tyrone and his streak battled hard, and then fell back with no noticeable explanation whatsoever. They'd never done that before, usually they fight until they're almost dead. King Sovu, however, was more interested in why the whole place smelt of blood. He looked around and spotted the answer. Kari was lying on her side, barely breathing with visible wounds all over her. Sniffing around he found the scent of a tiger, and he stopped breathing for a moment.

So that's what happened! It was all a setup! He barely suppressed the snarl on his lips. Queen Storm had noticed all this as well, and while her mate was trying not to visible loose control in front of the others, she calmly ordered the lionesses to get Kari inside and tend to her wounds. Living in a constant state of war with Tyrone, everyone in the pride knew doctoring in some form or another.

"Peace Sovu." She commanded. The King glared at her, irritated that she could appear so in control, even though he knew she was just as angry and as upset as he.

Peace? Peace? They killed my heirs, and for that I will have vengeance!" He roared loudly.

The Queen knew her mate was just worried about their cubs, but this wasn't the first time she whished he'd express an emotion other than rage and neutrality. "Sovu, they don't have the cubs. I know their scent; none of the tigers bore it. And for Tyrone to know when to call the attack off the tiger that came here would've told them. The tigers don't have them."

The King nodded to Storm, his voice devoid of all emotion as he pondered. "Well then, who does?"

**To be continued…**

**I hate to be continued-s. But I like reviews, so please R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5: Over the River

Author's Note: I appreciate all who review, like mimoo01, Kate, and Shelby. Thanks for showing support through your reviews. Now then, as they say in the theater, the show must begin before it can go on. On with the show!

Disclaimer: Lions live in Africa. I do not. Therefore, it is impossible for me to own Lion King.

Chapter 5: Over the River

"So we're just washed away in the flood?" I demanded.

"What kind of story is that?" Kovu growled.

"It's the kind were you'll learn more if you shut up and listen." Rogue replied. "I thought I mentioned that already."

-Flashback Continues Continuing-

Queen Storm was watching Kari as she slept. Most of her wounds were healing fine, but she'd been unconscious for two days straight. The other lionesses were out searching for the cubs, and though she missed her children dearly, there was special reason she wanted to stay.

Kari had mated with a passing rogue previously and gave birth merely hours after the Queen's own delivery. However, unlike the Queen, Kari had only a single baby which was why she was permitted to stay behind. As Kari had watched over her cubs, now the Queen did the same. The young cub was a male with a dusty yellow coat he got from his mother, and hints of what was to be a red-orange mane, the queen assumed had to be from his father.

Slight twitching out of the corner of her eye turned her attention back to Kari as she came to.

"Wh-where am I?" Kari moaned.

"In the den, you've been unconscious for awhile now."

Hearing the voice of her Queen, Kari turned her head, still somewhat painfully. "It was a trap;" she whispered grievingly, "Tyrone set us up."

The Queen regarded her cub-hood friend for a minute before replying, "Yes, but it wasn't your fault, Kari and I won't have you thinking otherwise. Those wounds covering your body only serve as a tribute to the loyalty you have towards the pride, my children, and me."

Kari seemed somewhat calmed by these words, but worry was still displayed on her features. "What of the cubs? Have they been found?"

"No, they haven't."

Kari had known Queen Storm here whole life, back before she was even considered to rule alongside the King, back when she was simply Storm. And she often could tell how her Queen was feeling—now, for instance, she appeared to be calm cool and collected on the outside, but Kari knew her longtime friend must be mourning inside even more than she. "I can't imagine what it must be like for you." She murmured.

"What do you mean?"

"You've already lost four cubs. Kovu and Vitani were the last of their litter and now they're missing as well."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"Ok fine, so I'm not. My cubs are gone. What would you expect?"

"I don't really know. I've never lost a cub, but I do know that if something happened to my baby I'd be broken."

"That makes two of us."

The King made his entrance at that moment. "We think we know what happened."

"What?"

"What?"

"Somehow they must've ended up in the river."

"The river? How?"

Kari spoke up. "There was a storm, and an excess of water at the top of the falls caused a flash flood. The cubs were swept away in it. I don't know how far or in what direction."

"The water must've carried them to river."

"Let's go."

Kari got up to follow when the Queen stopped her. "You're not yet healed. Stay here."

"I can help."

The Queen looked at the small bundle of fur nearby. "We've already lost two cubs we don't need to lose another. Stay with your son." And with that she followed her mate out the entrance.

The two followed the river as for the rest of the day and long into the night. If Tyrone's Streak attacked the rest of the pride would be able to handle it, and as of the moment finding their cubs were most important. Though neither would admit it, they were parents on a mission.

The King and Queen ran into a snag, however, when the river split in two.

"This way," the King spoke up gesturing to the right path, "more water is flowing in this direction, there's a greater chance of the cubs being this way."

The Queen turned to take the left path. "More likely, yes but not for certain. If we each take one route, we'll have a greater chance of finding them." Hours later the Queen was standing close enough to keep watch over her cubs, but far enough away to ensure the other lions prowling around wouldn't discover her.

The land she was overlooking was a scorched, black, nearly barren wasteland. The only creatures that seemed to exist within this land were lions and hyenas, not as enemies, but a far from equal partnership nonetheless. It was clear the lions didn't want the hyenas there, but didn't seem able to do anything about it. She felt the same feeling of helplessness pass through her as she watched a lioness with a stripe coming partway down her head discover her cubs.

"Well, well look what we have here. Intruders, how _interesting_." The Queen didn't like the sound of that, but was reduced to simply watching the lioness walk away with her cubs. Severely fighting the want to take them from her and rip her to shreds, the Queen stifled a growl and ran back the way she came.

When the King and Queen met up with their pride again, they were pained to see the condition of some the lioness. Tyrone and his tigers had attacked in their absence, an act that brought guilt to both, but was admittedly second to their concern over their cubs. After making sure no one was injured fatally—apparently they had done equal damage to the tigers—the two went some distance away to converse in private

"You found the cubs."

"Yes."

"Their location?"

"Someplace called the Pridelands. There is a lion pride there…one that lives with hyenas. A lioness found the cubs and took them back to her den."

"Unacceptable! I refuse to allow my children to be brought up with flea-ridden slobbering mangy idiots!"

"What will you do about it?"

"We're waging war on the Pridelands."

"You know why we can't. They easily outnumber us thanks to a hyena clan living within a pride."

"Numbers do not win a battle."

"No, but I bet they help. And it's not just that. Even if we went there, fought, saved the cubs, and came out alive we would still be abandoning our lands." She lowered her voice. "I know you miss them Sovu, as I do. We would do anything in the world for them, but as King and Queen it is our responsibility to look out for the whole pride, not just our family. If we let Tyrone win, we're not only letting the deaths of our ancestors be in vain, we're also taking away any hope of future form ourselves, the lionesses, and all our descendants."

"What else is there to do?"

"We don't know anything about this pride. If we try to attack they could kill the cubs. We bide our time, and when the moment comes, we'll get them back."

"And what do we do until then, pretend they never existed?"

"We send someone to watch over them. Not a lioness, everyone is too wounded. No someone who would be easily overlooked." The Queens eyes filled with guilt when she realized what she had to do.

"Kari, my friend, I have no right to ask this but—"

"Yes, I will give you my son. If it weren't for me perhaps they would still be with us. And before you say it's not my fault, it doesn't matter. If Tyrone went through so much trouble to kill them, it can be assumed they are a threat and so we need them here. I will give my son to protect my pride."

"You've thought a lot about this, haven't you?"

"I overheard some others talking. The safety of the pride, of your children is most important. I have but one request."

"What is it?"

"Wait until my cub is able."

"I would do no less. Thank you, old friend. Your sacrifice will not be forgotten."

-End Flashback, Finally-

"That's how it ends?" Kovu yelled. "With you destined to go to watch us the rest of our lives?"

"I had a job to do for my pride, for my King, and now I'm finally ready to complete it." Rogue replied calmly.

"What are you talking about? You watched us, what more is there?" I asked.

My mission was more than simply observing you. When we became of age, my job was to return you to Paradise Falls so that you make take up your destiny."

My mouth was agape for about two seconds. Kovu, however, was quicker to reply. "Thanks, but no thanks. We've got a good life here."

Rogue snorted. "A good life? You could be a king at Paradise Falls."

"I _will_ be king of the Pridelands when Simba says it's time."

"You never be anything more that a prince here. You think Simba trusts the Outsiders, not a chance. And as far as he's concerned you're both Outsiders."

"You're wrong. Simba knows we're loyal to him, he trusts us."

"How can he trust you when you don't even trust yourselves?"

**Please R&R. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 6: I am War

Disclaimer: Disney owns Lion King, not me. Disney came up with the idea, not me. Disney is the evil mastermind here, not me. I always give credit where credit is due. Except for when I don't. But usually I try to do it then, too.

Chapter 6: I am War

By the time the story was finished, the sun was high in the sky. I was once again patrolling the boarders, but my mind was on Rogue. He seemed so sure of himself when he suggested that Simba still might not trust us. And though I still didn't get what kind of king would permit a cub to go _spy_—I don't care what he calls it, it's spying—on other cubs instead of coming and taking us back himself, I had to admit I was rather curious about who my real family was. At worst I'd get stuck with revenge-bent psychotic murder. Again.

I groaned loudly. "If you're going to follow me, the least you could is move quieter!"

"You know it's funny, I've been observing you your whole life and you didn't even know it until, what yesterday? Some tracker."

"Look _pal_, I actually had a life. Not a decent one by far, but a life nonetheless. I didn't need to spy on little cubs for entertainment."

"Right when you're bored you just go off and kill someone."

"I didn't _kill_ anyone!"

"Because severely injuring them is so much better."

"I was following orders."

"Vitani please. The worst excuse in the world is that I was only following orders. You didn't help with Zira's scheme because she told you to, or because she was your adoptive mother, or even because you wanted revenge against the Pridelanders. You get off on the action, the danger. To see how well you can manipulate both your opponents and your allies, which strategies and plans will work and which ones will fail, bringing your enemies down dead in their own blood. It's all a game to you Vitani, and somewhere inside you realize this."

I growled angrily. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

He leaned closer to me. "I know exactly what I'm talking about. I wasn't judging you, Vitani. If anything I was giving you praise. If you were to return back to your real home…"

"Kovu made our positions clear on the subject."

"Your brother made his position clear."

"I agree with him."

"Do you? Do you really? Like I say, war is a game to you. How long do you think you can go without playing? Sooner or later you will slip up and jeopardize everything you've 'gained' here. Keep in mind that when that happens, it won't be because Zira trained you every day of your life, but because it's what you were born to do." And with that he stalked off. I understand that Simba really couldn't send him away because he had no valid evidence to suggest he was dangerous given the fact he dodged all the questions, but part of me really wanted to spill everything he said to Simba and get him banished. But then if I did that Simba would probably banish _me_. There was only one lion I could really talk to about this.

"I can't believe he told you that! And I can't believe you believed him!" Kovu said disdainfully.

"Hey, I never said I believed him."

"Would you have come to me otherwise?"

I sighed. "What do you want me to say, Kovu? That I think he's just talking to try and get me to leave the Pridelands? Of course he is I know that. But, at some level or another, he's right."

"He's not right! He's lying through his teeth to get you to do what he wants!"

"It's not a lie!" I snapped. "While you were off making nice with the princess, I was preparing the other lionesses for war!"

"Vitani why are you even considering—"

"Because I'm not like you Kovu, in more ways than one. When Simba began to trust you and let you come inside the cave, I was watching urging you to attack. I knew if you attacked right then the lionesses would've awoken and you've been exiled, if not killed. I wanted you to attack not because it was your mission or because I wanted revenge, but because I wanted action! And I didn't care if I had to put my own brother in harms way to get it. You were worried about having a darkness in you Kovu, if you were evil it was due to Zira's brainwashing."

"The same holds true for you. You're not evil. You're not Zira."

"You're right. Zira let her thirst for revenge dominate her till it destroyed her."

Kovu smiled, pleased that he got through to his sister.

"I was born for war and pain and suffering."

"What? No! What? Vitani that's not what I—Vitani? Vitani?" Looking around he saw no trace of his twin, who seemed to have disappeared as silently as she appeared. Hearing Simba call for him, he turned and made his way to the waterhole where the two lions had met everyday since the prides merged. After all, Kovu was going to be king one day, so Simba figured he should know how to rule the kingdom.

As Kovu approached he was aware of a memory attempting to replay itself in his mind—the one where he attempted to sneak up behind Simba while he was drinking and kill him then, and how Kiara unintentionally stopped him. Normally he was able to push that memory and the immense feeling of guilt to the back of his mind, but after the conversation he just had with Vitani, it reminded him more than ever just what he was capable of.

"Kovu, where were you? I've been waiting for awhile."

"Oh, sorry. I was…busy."

Simba got the feeling Kovu wasn't being completely honest, but figured he'd talk about when he was ready. "Ok, let's go over what we talked about yesterday. If a hyena and rouge are both…"

**Please R&R. Personally I like it. Sorry so late. I had major writer's block. Can you get writer's block if you're not a published Author? Does fanfiction count as being a published Author? **


	7. Chapter 7: Advice From King Simba

Author's Note: Hey, I was bored and decided to upload another chapter. Oh, but just to let you know, it's not two for the price of one it's one for the price of two. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: So I contacted Disney to see if they'd hand over the Lion King universe and all related franchise to me. Yeah they laughed me off the planet. I'm writing this from space! Blame Disney.

Chapter 7: Advice From King Simba

"Kovu? Kovu!"

"Huh? What?"

"Were you even listening to me?" Simba asked. "I don't know why I bother teaching you if you're not going to pay attention."

Kovu sighed. He knew he needed to learn this and besides, he liked learning from Simba. The older lion treated him like a son. But he was still very much distracted with what Vitani had said to him. "Sorry. I'll do better tomorrow."

"Kovu wait."

The dark furred lion paused.

"How about you tell me what's going on, what's got you so distracted." The king suggested gently.

"It's…nothing." Despite the fact Kovu had previously defend Simba against Rogue's accusations of distrust, he didn't want to start anything that could end up backfiring. On the other paw…maybe Simba _could_ help. Kovu shook out his mane, unsure of what to do.

"Kovu," Simba spoke soft, "I could command you as your king to tell me what's going on, but I'd rather ask you as your friend. I can help, but you have to tell me the problem."

"It's Vitani." Yeah this was definitely gonna come back and bite him in the butt.

"What about her?"

"Well, remember that lion that was snooping around the boarders…" Kovu then proceeded to tell Simba everything, from their history to the conversation between the two.

"Wow."

"Wow, that's all you have to say? Wow?"

"I didn't know Vitani was adopted. You I kind of figured, but Vitani? I always thought that she was Zira's cub."

Kovu shook his head. "We're both adopted."

"I see. And do you believe what he told you? That I don't trust you two and the others?"

"No."

"Why?"

"When you thought I aided Zira's ambush, you banished me without giving me a chance to plead my case. If you didn't trust us, you wouldn't have taken us in after the battle."

"True." The older lion smiled. "Would you like me to speak with Vitani? Maybe I can help her."

"Would you? I tried to talk some sense into her, but it didn't work out too well."

"Sure. Why don't you go spend some time with Kiara, and try not to worry too much about your sister."

"Yeah." Kovu replied, walking away.

I was feeding on a young antelope when Simba found me. "Vitani," he greeted, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but might I have a word with you?"

This surprised me but I didn't show it, instead nonchalantly replying, "You're the king."

"I am, and as king it's my duty to look after my pride and to help them when they need it."

"So?"

"Kovu told me about what you two were talking about earlier and about what that rogue lion told you both. He's really worried about you, and after hearing everything I am too."

"Well no one should be. I'm fine."

"Vitani, thinking you're born for pain and suffering isn't fine."

"What do you care?"

"Vitani, please let us help you."

"Help me? What's wrong with me?"

"You're not acting like yourself."

"How would you know who myself is? You've never even known me!"

"Maybe, but ever since you came here you've been putting the welfare of this pride before yourself. What Kovu described is the exact opposite of that."

"Kovu!" I growled. "Ever since we were cubs he's had it easy—even now that the war is over he has a home and family."

"As do you Vitani."

"No! Do you know why my brother was so quick to refuse Rogue's offer? Because even if he wanted to go 'home' he would still end up returning to the Pridelands. He'd never leave Kiara, not for anything. His love her gave him the courage to abandon his 'real life' a luxury I don't have."

"So you're leaving?"

"I don't know. I want to do the right thing but…"

"It's kind of hard when you don't know what that thing is."

"Yeah. What do you think I should do?"

Simba thought before replying. "The way I see it, Rogue is asking you to make a choice when you don't have all the facts. You know what he's told you, that your father's land is a place better for you to live than the Pridelands, but you only ever lived in one of those places. You should go and visit Paradise Falls and speak to your mother and father. After you can compare both worlds, you can see which is best for you."

"You think that'll work?"

"Worth a shot. But Vitani, when you do decide to make the choice, make sure you know who really are by then, you understand?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I do."

"Then good bye, and the best of luck to you Vitani. I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Me too."

**Please R&R. **


	8. Chapter 8: Paradise? Not Quite

Author's Note: Hi, back again with another update.

Disclaimer: I don't own lion king. I will, however, auction off my sanity to the highest bidder. Do I hear $5.00? $3.00? 43¢? Ah, I need all I got anyway.

Chapter 8: Paradise? Not Quite.

The next morning I met Rogue by the boarders. "Lead the way."

"I'm glad both you see things my way."

I was about to ask what he meant by both, when I noticed a certain black mane-d lion standing edgily a couple feet away. My curiosity surfacing, I walked over to him.

"What are you doing here?"

Kovu smirked. "What does it look like? I'm coming with you."

"I could see that I meant why?"

"You're my sister. Simba told me what you were gonna do and I wanted to make sure you were at least in your right mind when you did it."

"What about Kiara?"

"She ok with it, especially since I told her there might be a chance that you'll spend some time with everyone else when you come back."

"When warthogs fly. Besides, I don't know if I'll come back yet, that's something I've got to find out for myself. Last chance to go home."

"Not without you. If following Rogue to who knows where is what you have to do to find yourself again, you better believe I'll be right there with you the whole time."

"Kovu I'm not even sure I knew who I was to begin with."

He stared at me, his green eyes burning with intensity and total belief in his words. "But I am."

"Hey, dumb and dumber let's get going." Rogue called to us. I met Kovu's gaze for a moment then walked after Rogue. We traveled for days. Across deserts, through jungles, over rivers until finally, we arrived. Paradise Falls was everything Rogue said it was, and more. There were many trees, though spread apart and dining on grass and fruits were animals of all shapes and sizes. The clearest water I'd ever set eyes on ran past me in the form of a river and at the Northern most point of all this was a waterfall. The first one I'd ever seen and it was huge and powerful.

Kovu, though not as enchanted by our surroundings, was clearly impressed. "This where we're from? You're sure of it?"

Rogue continued onward. "Yes of course. What reason would I have to lie now that I brought you all the way here? Follow me."

After more walking that brought us closer to the waterfall, Rogue stopped suddenly. Shaking myself out of my stupor I tuned my senses to the world around me. I caught the sent of what smelled like a lion cub and…and something else something I never smelt before. Rogue seemed to have identified the scent, however, and charged toward the cub. He raised his claws to strike and seconds before he could a beast cloaked in stripes rolled out of the way and ran to the horizon.

Even from this distance I was able to tell we had arrived too late. Kovu and I made our way to Rogue. "So I guess that was one of your tigers? What'd he want with the cub?" My brother wondered. Rogue, unable to answer due to the cub he was carrying in his mouth, simply signaled us to follow.

We arrived at a place with part of the ground dug up. There was green grass everywhere around us save for here in this medium sized area. Here the ground was soft and brownish black—you know dirt colored, with dirt mounds sprinkled all through the turf. Some mounds were large, while some were small and others weren't really much of anything at all. Rouge started scraping away at the grass surrounding the edge of the spot.

This wasn't just any spot, I realized, this was a burial ground. Filled with unspeakable rage due to having already guessed the answer to my next question, I implored Rogue, "The tigers, are they the ones responsible for this?"

For the first time since I met him, Rogue seemed less cocky and confusing, and more saddened and earnest. "Yes. Every pile of dirt you see here is a grave for the bodies of those who fought and died for the scourge pride. Do you see now? Do you see why we need you?"

"All I see," Kovu spoke up, "is that you're forcing lions to die meaningless deaths."

"Forcing? Meaningless?" Rogue paused long enough to let out a roar of resentment before returning to his work. "They fight to protect all this pride has gained and they die with honor."

"Honor? Is honor all you care about, so much so that you'd sacrifice the lives of your own people?!"

"And what would you know about it? It's not sacrifice, it's a war people die! I like it about as much as you do, but I can't change it none of us can!"

Kovu walked closer until he was in Rogue's face. "Maybe you're not trying hard enough." The two lions then closed the conversation, one by walking some distance away and the other by burying the cub. After he was done, Rogue simply mentioned for us to follow again. I fell in step with my brother.

"Vitani," he spoke before I could, "I know what you're going to say."

"Then maybe you can tell me, cause I honestly don't know what to say."

"How can he just let all of those lions and cubs die and for what, for honor?"

"I don't know."

"Doesn't the king do anything about this?"

"I don't know."

"What is so important about this place that they have to kill themselves off to keep it?"

"I don't know and neither do you. Kovu as much as I hate to be the voice of wisdom here, we don't know what's going on. We don't know who these people are or how they live or why they're at war. That's what we're here to find out."

**I don't know if this story is worth continuing. It's a good story and I like but I'm just not sure. Please R&R I need to know. **


	9. Chapter 9: Meet the Parents

Author's Note: Ok, ok you guys talked me into it. I'm gonna continue. I said I'm going to continue. *Applause track.* That's better. Thanks guys. Mimoo01 wherever you are, whoever you are, thanks for bearing with me this long. Starzinmieyez, glad you like this well enough to follow along. Horse970, thanks for fav-ing it. I want to find out what happens to, sooo what are we waiting for guys, let's go to it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lion King. I mean come on Disney, this pretty basic stuff here.

Chapter 9: Meet the Parents

It was night and had been for some hours past. I was the only one up because, yet again, sleep failed to come when I needed it. Rogue slept soundly under the branches of an acacia tree, while Kovu went straight for the cave that was tucked just behind the waterfall, out of flooding reach of course. I sorry let me rephrase that. The big gigantic cave that looks like it has enough room to fit the Pridelanders and the (former) Outsiders _and_ the Scourge Pride _and_ about two elephants with room enough for everyone.

I, on the other hand took up patrol after I had Rogue show me the boundaries of the territory. I told him it was to help familiarize myself with the land, but it was more for a feeling normality than anything else. Normality, weird isn't it? What some consider normal? If someone had came up to me a little over a week ago and said I'd be patrolling the borders of some other pride's turf in an attempt to feel normal, I'd of laughed in their faces and sent them packing.

Life in the Pridelands wasn't normal. I was never supposed to be there in the first place. Therefore, me _living_ there is, by definition, not normal. And yet being here, in this place makes even my life in the Pridelands seem normal. Because in the Pridelands, I never had to see an innocent cub brutally murdered by an animal that was seven times his size, an animal that seemed to feel nothing toward his victim. That didn't care that it was only cub and had less than zero percent chance of fighting back.

I caught the scent of other lions and instinctively crouched down and lay stone still. I watched them walk pass. They were small in number, about six lionesses and one lion, who lead the troop with a female by his side. At first they didn't take any notice of me until the wind shifted, blowing my scent right to them. As quickly as the wind shifted, it changed again, this time blowing in smells from across the horizon. The smell of blood from who knows where was even thicker in the distance than it had been with the pride. _Something_ had happened out there. A battle? Definitely not any battle I'd want to be a part of.

The pride continued on to the cave, and I wondered for a moment, if somehow they didn't catch my scent. As the lions I had already decided must the king and queen walked by, they stared at the clump of grass where I was for an intense moment, then moved on. They knew I was here, but did they see me, did they know who I was? Something told me I'd find out tomorrow, so in the meantime I tried to finally get some sleep.

Tried, and failed miserably. The sun was just above the horizon when I finally decided I was done waiting. And for a lioness who didn't get any sleep, I was very, very awake. I'd been watching all morning and no one came out of the cave. Not any of the lionesses, not the king, not Kovu—for a moment I wondered if he might've been killed, but I quickly shot down that theory. I would have definitely heard something, instead of the nothing I seemed to be swimming in.

They say silence is golden. Not so when that silence carries with it a heavy dose of anxiety, among other things. Why don't I go inside and find out what's going on for myself? Because Rogue told me to stay outside for the moment, said he'd come get when it was time. Why do I listen to him? Because, loathe as I am to admit it, he's gotten us this far, no reason not to trust him now. Actually come to think of it, we have every reason _to_ trust him. But can we? See, that's the killer question. Can we really trust anyone here? I turned my attention back to the cave just in time to see Rogue appear, and then after making sure I saw him, return inside. Can we really trust anyone here? Well, I was about to find out.

Inside the cave I found nearly everyone on stone ledges jutting out from the walls. The exceptions being the lion and lioness that were leading the troop last night, Rogue, and my brother. Oh, and apparently me.

"Come forward, Vitani." The male commanded. "Kovu, you may go."

He raised his eyebrow at me as he walked past, to which I just shrugged. I had about as much of an idea about what was happening as he did. Less, even.

"Allow me to first welcome you to our home and yours, Paradise Falls. I am King Sovu." _Gee, I could've never figured that out on my own. You're the only male here, what else would you be?_ "This is my mate Queen Storm," he motioned to the female beside him, "your brother has already voiced his displeasure of the way our society is run. I'm hoping you will be more cooperative."

"That depends. What 'displeasures' did he voice?"

"That is classified information."

"Ok, how do you mean more cooperative?"

"We wish you to work with us and not against." _Is that what cooperate means?_

"And how am I to do that?" I growled. If there's one thing I hate, it's being kept in the dark.

"You can start by convincing your brother where his allegiance lies."

"And how do I know where _my_ allegiance lies?"

"If you don't know the answer to that, leave my presence."

This time I gave a full fledged roar. "Look pal, we just figured out you all existed and you're already asking we swear undying loyalty to you?! We've already switched our allegiance once, and I don't plan on doing so again unless I'm completely utterly convinced you're not the pompous blowhard you seem to be."

"How dare you speak that way to me? You no good walking flea hotel! I'm allowing entrance into my home and you have the nerve to speak to me that way!"

"Sorry,_ Dad_ I thought it was our home too, but I guess I should've expected as much from a self-centered lion who cares more about bloodshed than finding his own cubs. You even had the gall to send a cub, one not any older than myself, in your place robbing said cub of any life whatsoever! You know what, never mind I'll let myself out."

And with that I left, leaving them all flabbergasted. Child's play, really.

**Please R&R. Thanks for all your support. See ya soon. Be sure to leave a review on your way out. And hey, for the sake of it, you got something you want to see tell me what it is in the review and I'll see what I can do. Keep it clean and NO promises. It's got to fit with the grand scheme, you're all writers, you know this.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Life of a Tiger

Author's Note: School started this week and I'm still trying to figure out how to find time for writing among studying, eating, sleeping, and that place called school they make us go eight hours a day to. Sorry, I'll get it all straightened out soon.

Disclaimer: The rights to Lion King continue to elude me. Someday Disney, someday.

Chapter 10: The Life of a Tiger

Tyrone paced restlessly on the sheet of rock overlooking his territory. His second in command had just returned from a mission behind enemy lines. Upon arrival, he'd spoke of three strangers in the pride, two males and a female. One of the males attacked him but failed and his mission was complete.

But at this point it wasn't the mission that concerned Tyrone as much as the fact there was three new opponents to deal with. What's worse, he had a sinking feeling he knew who two of these strangers were. The cubs and heirs of King Sovu. The tiger that saw them stated the male shared the coat and mane colorations of the Queen and King respectively, and the female sported a scuff of fur on her head that was the Queen's trademark alone. Yes, indeed the children of his greatest enemies had returned.

But how? Despite that idiot lioness's interference, the flood should have drowned them. They should be dead! How are they still alive?! In frustration, Tyrone slammed his paw down as hard as he could and watched as a piece of rock broke of and went tumbling down the side.

"Father."

Tyrone looked to the side and saw his daughter standing just off the path leading up to the rock sheet. His golden amber eyes noticed the worry laced within her soft brown ones. As she moved closer to him, he couldn't help but notice just how like her mother she truly was.

"What troubles you?"

"Nothing for little tigers to be concerned about, my dear."

She laughed breezily at this comment. "Father, I'm no longer a cub. I see something plagues you, and it would be safer if you would speak your thoughts rather than transform them into physical violence." She motioned to the hole on the edge of the rock where the boulder once was.

"Once again your wisdom prevails, my little tiger lily." Tyrone sighed, referring to his daughter by his nickname for her. He then proceeded to tell her about the arrival of the children of their enemies and how it meant destruction and desolation for the entire Streak.

"So all is lost?" She asked, feeling forlorn.

Tyrone snapped is head up in anger at this thought. "No! All is never lost. With each passing battle they lose more lionesses, with each infiltration another cub dies. We'll win yet, you'll see."

"But Father, you yourself said that the arrival of King Sovu's heirs presents a problem."

"So I did, but one day you'll find that all problems have a solution if you know where to look. Leave me now little tiger lily; I need to formulate a plan that will begin our rise to power…and revenge."

"Yes, Father." The beautiful young tigress walked back down the slope, torn between concern for her father and simple, utter hatred at Sovu and his Pride but mostly at the two lions she hadn't even met yet.

"Sire?" Tyrone turned his attention to his second in command upon hearing him call.

"What is it?"

"I believe I have a solution for your problem."

"I'm glad one of us does. Speak."

"Allow your daughter to make friends with Sovu's son."

"Come again? You want my daughter to make nice with enemy?"

"If she can get close enough to the heirs, she could probably rid us of their threat."

"She could also get herself killed! I won't hear of it."

"Sire…with all due respect your daughter is more than capable of handling herself in a fight. She will be able to do great things for this pride, if given the chance."

In his heart, he knew his friend spoke the truth, it was what could happen that concerned him…what already happened. Mari, his mate, had just given birth to a single cub. While he was concerned over the lack of a litter, Mari had just laughed it off and said they could have more if the need arose. They never got the chance. That night the Scourge Pride had snuck by undetected and attacked them. There were many deaths that night, but none hurt Tyrone as much as the death of his mate. She died to protect their daughter. Which was why he had to protect her, had to keep her from meeting the same fate as her mother.

He opened his mouth to voice these thoughts, but was beaten to it. "I know you're just trying to keep her safe, but you won't be here forever. One day she'll have to take up quarrel with our foe, and I guarantee you there will be no circumstance safer than this. We'll keep close watch over her. If everything works out, all she'll need do is lead them into an ambush."

Tyrone sighed. As much as he hated it, he knew they would never get a chance such as this. If they were going to do it they'd better do it now.

"I won't let you down Father."

Tyrone smiled at his daughter's eagerness. For friendship? No, for revenge! To make Sovu pay for the murder of her mother. The coward should've battled him, but instead he fought with Mari, and for that he will pay dearly.

"Be safe my tiger lily, be safe and avenge the death of your mother."

She smiled in response, her eyes gleaming with a newfound purpose. With one last glance at her father and her home, she took off for Paradise Falls. Once she was near the borders the other tigers she'd brought with her begun clawing her and injuring her. It hurt but it was part of the plan, she had to make them believe she could be trusted if they were to except her.

Once she'd lost a sufficient amount of blood, she began to black out. As she felt the darkness descend upon her, she heard a roar chase away her comrades. They'd done everything they could. It was up to her now and she would do everything within her power to make sure she didn't fail.

**Please R&R. So now Tyrone has sent his daughter to infiltrate Sovu's Pride. Sound familiar? Don't worry, it's different. Or is it? Everyone who Reviews gets mentioned in my next Author's Note. **


	11. Chapter 11: Vitani's Choice

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm having a great day so far, and an even better one would be if I could put up another (hopefully) satisfactory chapter. In the war existing between the groups of felines I'd just like to point out that both groups have their reasons for fighting. I'm just not sure what the pride's is yet. Hi, chapter, war…yep that just about covers everything…

Disclaimer: In the _unlikely_ event that I will_ ever_ own Lion King please do the following: run around in circles screaming "we're all gonna die" then read the enclosed fanfic.

Chapter 11: Vitani's Choice

"Who are you?" I demanded as the strange tiger came to.

"Call me…Alyssa. I suppose I owe you my life, don't I?" Alyssa semi-asked, getting her first good look at the lioness that saved her. At me.

I shrugged it off. "The only thing you…owe me…is an explanation." I replied hotly. "Why were they attacking you and what were you doing so close to my…to King Sovu's territory?"

"I am a vagabound tiger. I sought to join Tyrone's Streak and was denied entry and attacked. I tried to flee, but two tigers gave chase and I was wounded in the scuffle," She grimaced, "badly by the feel of it."

I rolled my eyes. "I've lived through worse." Suddenly we were interrupted by a ferocious roar, and I looked to find Rogue nearby.

"Vitani get away from her, she'll kill you."

"You've never seen me fight, have you?"

"All I know is _tigers_ can't be trusted."

Alyssa smirked. "Poor little lion, you only know one thing—and it's wrong!"

"I wouldn't be mouthing off if I were you, especially given your present condition." He growled.

I heard Kovu as he came closer. "What's going on? Who roared?" He paused when he saw the tigress before him. "Who's that?"

"This beast is trying to attack us. Probably a scout for Tyrone's army."

Kovu looked at the injured and still bleeding tigress before him. "Yeah, she looks real dangerous. Definitely a threat. Come on, uh didn't get your name?"

"Alyssa."

"Alyssa, come on back to the cave and I'll see if someone can help you."

"Thanks, uh Kovu was it?"

"Yeah."

As we watched them go Rogue stood in shock. "Can you believe that? Why is your brother helping a tiger?" He said, deciding to jump on me.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "He's always been a softie. Not the best material for an assassin, but he did keep us from killing each other and I consider that a bonus."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't."

"What?" I must have looked at him like he was crazy, cause he was quick to elaborate.

"Vitani, if Kovu didn't interfere with the battle of the prides, what do you think you've of happened?"

"To repeat: we would've killed each other."

"Wrong. Vitani, come with me."

"Where are we going?"

He gave no reply, opting instead to return to the mysterious lion that I found spying in the pridelands. The one that led us here with no indication of anything we would find at our destination. The one who, even now, was taking me someplace without some much as a second glance my way. And I followed him. And I trusted him.

Yeah, turns out, I shouldn't have. "You really are crazy, why'd you bring us here?" I demanded in low whisper. I didn't want to do anything that would draw the attention of the twenty tigers before us.

He didn't answer, rather just let loose a loud roar and then disappeared into the shadows. Before I had time to process what had occurred, the tigers were already on top of me, clawing and biting for all they were worth. I could already feel the blood seeping from me. I never thought it would end like this. _It won't._ A sharp voice reprimanded. _Remember your training Vitani_. _Go for the throat._ I sunk my teeth into one tiger's throat. _Aim for the head. _I hit two males with the side of my arm, knocking them temporarily unconscious. _Bite, kick do what you must. _I raked my claws across the faces of three females causing bleeding in their eyes and making them back off.

A small opening appeared amidst the hoard of tigers. I saw my chance and took it. Dashing through, I ran back the way I came, but they were still on my trail. And definitely closing in. I couldn't out run them, that much I knew, speed wasn't my strong suit. Stealth, however…

"Where'd she go?" Questioned one, as he and his teammates looked around, unable to find so much as a hair. From my hiding place in the river, I watched silently. I had to get out, that much was obvious. They would expect me to escape by land. I mentally went through the options in my head. Oh well, I've yet to do what's expected of me anyway. I slowly paddled through the water, taking care not even breathe loudly. When I finally slipped passed the tigers to safety, I climbed out of the bank and rushed back to Paradise Falls. I was gonna kill Rogue for this. And I was gonna enjoy it.

When I'd returned to whole Pride was abuzz. I naturally assumed it was about Kovu's "guest" but I abandoned that belief when they all stopped talking and looked at me. I got ready to defend myself but before I could open my mouth nearly everyone beat me to it, all speaking praise and congratulations. I numbly accepted it, not really registering anything that happened until I saw Kovu's face. He looked mad. Major understatement.

"I can't believe you Vitani! How could you just attack all those innocent tigers?"

I gaped for a second before regaining my composure. "Innocent? Kovu have you forgotten what those 'innocent' tigers did that cub and whose knows how many others? What about what those 'innocent' tigers have done to me?"

Kovu looked like he was about to reply when Alyssa spoke up. "I thought you said you lived through worse." Her tone was mocking, just as it had been with Rogue, but there was something else in it as well. Something…that I couldn't identify.

I turned my attention back to my brother. "Look I don't know what's got you thinking this way, but come on, they're the enemy!"

He glared at me. "That's funny, cause I thought you said that we shouldn't choose sides till we know what we're getting in to. That's why we came all this way, why we left the Pridelands, remember?"

I didn't have an answer to that. Taking my silence for agreement Kovu pressed on. "You killed some of them Vitani. Ok, maybe they weren't so innocent, but you killed them. I know they attacked you first, but you shouldn't been over there anyways. And besides if you fight like they do, in the end you're no better than them."

Something inside me broke when he said. I was suddenly filled with a rage, an anger, I'd never known. Two hundred times as intense as anything I'd ever felt before. "How could you?" My voice was low, deadly, and made me want to hide in a hole and never come out. But my mouth continued to talk, as if controlled by a force greater than my own. "How could you accuse me of being a murderer? After everything we've been through, everything I've done for you…and you accuse me of being evil like Tyrone." My eyes narrowed of their own accord, and the next words not even I could believe I said. "Like Zira."

A heavy silence fell over the pride. They might not have known _who_ Zira was, but they could tell we were both treading dangerous waters. As for me, I was staring at Kovu with the gaze of a pit viper. Kovu was looking at me with the same intensity, save the venomous glare.

"I never said that."

His words only served to enrage me farther. True, he wasn't saying it, but he never said he didn't _mean_ it. "You didn't have to," was all I before I moved forward and in one swift move planted a deep gash down his side. His roar of pain was music to my ears.

Another roar sounded, interrupting whatever Kovu's reaction may have been. "Silence." It was King Sovu who spoke the command, but with so much adrenaline pumping through my system it may as well of been one of the tigers that attacked me. "Kovu, allow our healer to tend your wound."

Kovu glared at me with a look of hurt in his eyes. "That won't be necessary. I've decided to return home."

"As you wish."

As he turned to leave, he called back to me. "You know Vitani, maybe you do belong here. Maybe you are evil."

"I smirked, which like everything else came out evil and creepy. "There's no maybe about it Kovu."

**Please R&R. Just a little twist. Since they were both worried that maybe there was still some darkness inside of them, I decided to put it there. Since Kovu actually voiced his worries in the movie, I wanted check out how Vitani would handle it. Tell me what you think. It's ok not to like it...but be gentle.**


	12. Chapter 12: A Change of Plans

Author's Note: I'm glad you guys liked that twist, me too. But now we've got some loose ends to type up like Alyssa's mission to get close to Kovu. Also Kovu's thought's about Vitani's betrayal.

Disclaimer: For those who are deaf, I don't own Lion King. For those that can't read, I don't own Lion King.

Chapter 12: A Change of Plans

"I thought you said you were going home." Alyssa pointed out.

"I am…it's just, well, I can't just leave."

"Kovu, she attacked you, threatened you. She made her choice, why do you care what happens to her."

"Because she's my sister!" Kovu snapped, and instantly regretted it when he saw Alyssa's hurt face.

"Look, I'm sorry I…"

"No, I'm just a rogue after all, what would I know about family?"

"I didn't mean it like that." He paused. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"If?"

"That! That I hurt your feelings."

"It's ok. I forgive you." She purred softly. "Kovu why don't you lie down," She patted the space next to her, "you look awfully worn out."

Kovu yawned. "I guess I am a little tired."

"That's it Kovu, you just relax." When she felt him doze off next her, she quietly slipped away. She had to travel extra distance, but finally met up with one of the tigers she had attack her.

"Well?" The tiger demanded.

"You'll find Kovu five miles just outside Sovu's territory."

"Good job, however, there's been a change of plans. Due to his sister's little attack, we won't be able to come right away. You'll have to bring him here."

"I don't know if I can."

"Doesn't he trust you?"

"He suspects no foul play, but he wouldn't follow me blindly just yet."

"Then make him."

Alyssa rolled her eyes at the incompetence of her comrade. "Easier said than done. As of the moment, his loyalty lies with his sister, in spite of her betrayal. Loyalty that strong will be hard to break; it would be easier to divert it." She mumbled, speaking more to herself than the tiger in front of her.

"Then I suggest you figure out how to do it, or if you can't handle that, let someone else take your place."

"I'll be fine. We'll have Kovu and the Scourge Pride right where we want them in three days can handle that, can't you friend?"

He growled in response and turned and fled back to tiger territory. She followed his example, and journeyed back to where she left Kovu. One thing she knew for sure; her mission just got a whole lot harder.

"Good Morning Kovu." She greeted when he awoke.

He stretched and sniffed the air? "Do I smell Zebra?"

"Caught it fresh this morning. Help yourself."

For a moment Kovu felt oblivious to the world, lost in peace and captured by the hearty rich taste of the Zebra, then he felt a dull soreness in his side and memories of the previous day came rushing back.

Noticing his drop in morale, Alyssa smiled confidently at him. "Hey, no need to spend the day moping around. Come with me, there is place I know about—it's impossible to feel sad there."

"I should stay."

"Come on. Look, there's nothing you can do for Vitani right now. She'll be fine. I, on the other paw, need someone to protect me should those big mean tigers come back." She said, stepping closer to him.

He looked at her, then back in the direction of Paradise Falls. "Ok, fine. But just for a little while, then we come right back."

"As you wish, follow me." She led him over hills and across deep rivers via fallen logs, and then finally they reached their destination. Kovu gasped in amazement as he look at all that surrounded him. Tall trees with colorful spheres of fruit, and short stubby ferns brimming with water decorated the land. Colorful birds with long bright tails flew all around and at the center point, a waterhole calm and peaceful.

"Well, what do you want to do first?" Alyssa asked. The two started with a ride in a hollowed out log across the large waterhole, then proceeded to put on a show with some of the birds by beating on rocks and logs and shaking leaves around in hollow gourds while the birds did the visual part of the show. So many pretty colors. After that they got hungry and chose to snack on some fruit. Kovu found that, while not as rich as meat, it was sweet and dulled down most of his hunger pains. The two felines then continued to frolic until the sun began to set.

"It's getting late," Kovu observed, "we should head back."

"I don't think we should. It's too dark. How will you cross the river if you can't see? It'll be a pretty nasty fall." Alyssa reasoned.

"So what do we do?"

"We sleep here for the night, and go back tomorrow."

Kovu relented. "All right. Say Alyssa, how'd you find this place anyway? You discover it on one of your travels?"

"Not exactly, Father took me here when I was a cub. He said that Mom used to love this place. Especially when it was warm and all the flowers were in bloom like they are today. He said she thought it was the most beautiful place on Earth."

"You mean beautiful…like you?"

Alyssa blushed. "You don't really mean that?"

He nodded. "You're a very attractive young tigress. I'm surprised you haven't found a mate already."

"Well…maybe I have." She said as she inched closer to him.

Flustered, Kovu backed away. "Uh…I—I can't be your mate."

"And why not? You just said you thought I was attractive."

"Yes, you are _very_ beautiful, but I already have a mate and I love _her _so…"

"I understand."

Now it was his turn to move closer. "Alyssa, you're not mad are you? I'm sure someday you'll find someone who'll love a—and cherish you. It just can't be me."

"No. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come on to you like that but I don't know what else to do." She spoke through tears.

"Alyssa, what's wrong? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"Oh, you might as well now. In three days everyone will know."

"Know what?"

"Kovu…I'm from Tyrone's Streak. He's my father. I was supposed to infiltrate the pride and…"

"And turn us in to Tyrone! That's why you pretended to be my friend; you were using me to get to everyone else!"

"Kovu please, listen to me."

"Why? So you and yours can slaughter more innocent cubs?"

"So we can get revenge for the murder of my mother!"

"What?"

Alyssa sighed. "The night I was born, your father and the pride attacked. They killed many, injured many more, but your father stormed into the den where my mother lay with me. He killed her; Father was out helping the others so he didn't know about it until he heard her roar. By then it was too late. Our people have wanted revenge ever since."

Kovu said nothing. His thoughts were preoccupied by the similarities between everything Alyssa had told him and what she'd done to him, and what he'd done to Kiara and the Pridelands before.

"I guess I can't blame you for wanting payment for the murder of your mother. I know what it's like to be part of a plot steered toward revenge. But Alyssa, you can't keep living like this, with the lust for vengeance in your heart. It'll destroy you."

"You sound like you speak from experience."

"My…Zira, the lioness who raised me and Vitani, she wanted revenge and would stop at nothing to get it. Her own son died because of her craving, because it was the only way he would get any recognition."

"So what do you want me to do, just let them get away with it?"

"I know how it sounds, but all you're doing is getting more members of your Streak killed for something no amount of blood can undo. Would your mother want for everyone—for you—to die just for vengeance?"

"No." Alyssa paused, then relented. "Alright, I'll let sleeping tigers lie. But Father and the others won't be so easily discouraged."

"Yeah, neither will Sovu and the rest of the pride, but we'll end this war yet."

"And hopefully, before it ends us."

**Please R&R. I'll have Alyssa grab a leg of Zebra and two sweet fruits for everyone who reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13: Warrior Queen

Author's Note: Hi! Just like to point a few things out before we get started, #'s 6-9 down there on my list thing is Vitani arguing back and forth with herself, feeling torn do to events pervious. More information when you get there. Other than that, sit back and enjoy the show. Or the fanfic based on a show.

Disclaimer: I was going to create Lion King first, thereby claiming the right and all franchise associated with it…but Disney beat me to it.

Chapter 13: Warrior Queen

I was in a foul mood, as in ready to rip to shreds anyone who even looked at me wrong. There were, of course, a number of reasons for this mindset.

Kovu, my brother, the one lion I could always count on without fail has turned his back on me.

Could I really blame him? I attacked him! Ok, yes granted, we were in a fight and he basically called me an evil worse than Zira. But didn't I kind of prove that when I gave him a pretty gash?

If you think about it, it was Rogue's fault in the first place. In more ways than one, but specifically when he led me to enemy territory and announced my location resulting in me being attacked and starting this whole mess. Note to self: Find out why he thought getting genocidal lunatic tigers to attack me would prove _anything_.

When Alyssa decided to put her two cents in there was an emotion in her voice underneath the mocking. An emotion I was finally able to identify—sadness. Which brings forth the question, why would Alyssa feel sad about the lives of tigers that attacked her and left her for dead? Unless, of course, she lied about being a rogue and really belongs to Tyrone's Streak instead.

Given what I knew about infiltration and mind games it was safe to suggest her little game was all a rouse to lead Tyrone to us. However, Alyssa left with Kovu so we're safe.

But Kovu could be in danger.

But he left, remember. He made his choice, let him deal with it.

He's my _brother_ for crying out loud. I can't just abandon him.

But he abandoned me. Besides, remember what he said? I'm _evil_.

It was that last one that really hit me like a ton of bricks. Ever since the former Outsiders were welcomed to the Pridelands I'd been wondering if maybe there was some Zira in me. After Rogue showed up and began talking about how the war was a game to me and I was born to fight against Tyrone, I'd been wondering even more. Then, yesterday, when I'd fought the tigers as if Zira was standing over commanding me and attacked Kovu out of a different type of anger than I'd ever felt before…

If I was confused about who I was and why I was here before, I was definitely lost now. _"There's no maybe about it, Kovu,"_ was what I said when he told me maybe I was evil. When he said I might be my greatest fear come to life. I growled in frustration. At this point it was becoming increasing difficult to see who was at fault. Was it Kovu? Me? Rogue? Alyssa? Tyrone? What was Sovu even fighting for, anyway? Deciding that was one question I could find the answer to, I went off to find Sovu.

While I failed to find the king, I did find his mate. Queen Storm smiled at me when she saw me. "Ah, Vitani. I've been meaning to speak with you, do you have a moment?"

I shrugged. "Make it quick, I was actually looking for Sovu."

She chuckled lightly. "He is your father, Vitani. It wouldn't hurt to address him as such."

"Some father he is. What kind of parents just abandoned their kids to psycho maniacs?"

"Vitani you have no idea why we do what we do and—"

"Then why don't you tell me? Why doesn't anyone tell me? I'm so sick of being kept in the dark!"

"Very well then, come with me." She led me up the waterfall where I saw a view that could only be rivaled by overlooking the Pridelands from atop Pride Rock. "The story begins many, many years ago, when the Scourge Pride was new. It was then led by your ancestor, Scourge, after whom the pride was named. Back then, the pride was a nomadic bunch, traveling from place to place never able to stay in an area for very long."

"Why?" I asked my curiosity piquing in spite of myself.

"Because all the fertile lands had already been claimed. They tried to join other prides, but everywhere they went they were kicked out."

"Why?"

"That's a secret that died with the old pride I'm afraid. Scourge was a persistent and kind leader though, and he swore that his pride would find a place to call their own. As time passed they did find a home which they came to call Paradise Falls. Inhabiting part of the land was a Streak of tigers, and therein lay the danger. The Streak was led by Tyrone's ancestor, Tyrannicus, who saw lions as an inferior species and wanted nothing to do with them. There was plenty of space, food, and water here; so much so that if each group kept to their own sides they would never interact. That wasn't enough for Tyrannicus, who despised the very thought of lions living close to his land. He challenged Scourge to a fight to the death, winner take all."

"Who won?"

"Tyrannicus did, simply because Scourge refused to take the life of his enemy. An enemy who, as soon as he turned his back, stabbed him in it. Scourge died that day, but his memory lives on in you and me."

"I think I understand now. Queen Storm—Mom, if it's alright I'd like to take place in the next battle. For Scourge, and for the Pride."

The dark furred lioness was about to reply when Sovu interrupted her. "I'm glad you have changed your views Vitani. Leave Storm, I wish to speak with her."

"Yes, Sovu." She replied and left me standing on top of a waterfall with a lion who, to be honest, I didn't trust in the slightest.

"Vitani, I'm sure you are curious as to why Rogue abandoned you behind enemy lines."

"The thought had crossed my mind." I replied sardonically.

Sovu, however, took no notice of my tone and continued. "I had Rogue lead you there on purpose. Your attitude…intrigued me when we spoke. After all, few are those who are even brave enough to speak to me the way you did."

"So you would have me killed for insulting you?"

"Killed? No one said anything about dieing. On the contrary, I _knew_ you would survive and injure some of our enemies in the process. I _knew_ you could fight well; I just needed to know how well. I must admit, though, not even I could foresee your true power."

"What power? What are you talking about?"

"Why the power you exhibited the other day, of course. After all, it takes a great amount of strength to so easily turn on someone you've known your whole life. Someone you swore you'd protect." He paused and studied my face for a moment. "You don't understand, do you? You have no idea of what you've done?"

"What?" I shouted, exasperated. "What have I done that was so bad?"

"You've betrayed the only person who could ever truly care about you. And in doing so you've betrayed yourself."

"No." I shook my head vigorously, as if to try and shake away his words. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I know exactly what I'm talking about. War changes people, Vitani. It forces them to look deep inside and find out who they really are. And most of the time it's not who they expected to find. Oh, brave lions find that they're really cowards when faced with death or the possibility of having to take a life. Smart lions discover that they're truly dumb when it comes to the intricacies of the battle. Kind lions learn that they're ultimately evil when forced to choose between their life and another's."

He laughed a little and looked at me in…admiration? Pride? I couldn't tell. "But you Vitani? I've never met anyone like you. When you changed it wasn't from one extreme to another, you didn't travel from and to opposite sides of the spectrum. Rather, you evolved from simply dangerous to defiantly deadly. You really are war, more so than you can even imagine. You have great destiny ahead of you, Vitani. The question is: will you approach that destiny and take charge of it, or remain blind to your true potential and let it pass you by?"

I watched him for a few minutes. Never in my life had I met anyone like this. Someone so dark and powerful, yet so sure of the words they spoke, but not to an extent where they were blinded by what they believed to be true. His words seemed to awaken something within me, much like Kovu's accusations did. My pulse rushed and my throat became dry, wanting for the blood of my enemies. My mind seemed to be making plans and coming up with tactics on its own, and I knew the truth of Sovu's words.

Seeing my eyes filled with this newfound realization, Sovu smiled and said, "I thought so. Vitani when you and Kovu were born I chose him as my heir, for I believed it would be him who would lead our pride to victory, with you at his side. Now I see it's you who is clearly destined to reign."

"Am I to be future Queen then?"

Sovu smiled slyly. "Not simply Queen, Vitani. You shall be a Warrior Queen."

**Please R&R. If Sovu has seemed a little dark or mean compared to the flashback, that would be because like he says, war changes lions. The war with Tyrone changed him from a proud/worried father (when the cubs were born and got cubnapped respectively) into a lion who wants nothing more than to take out Tyrone and his Streak cause he's got nothing better to do. And now he's convinced Vitani to fight alongside him. Is there really any way Kovu and Alyssa can end this war? Stop Sovu? Save Vitani? Next time on Blood Vs Water. **


	14. Chapter 14: Interfering in Battle

Author's Note: This is the last chapter. I'm definitely writing a sequel and I'm planning on uploading the first chapter by September. If any of you are interested, feel free to look me up. I always like seeing familiar faces—er names in the review section.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lion King or any of its sequels. But that's never stopped me from trying.

Chapter 14: Interfering in Battle

Alyssa and Kovu arrived in Paradise Falls later that evening. The entire land was silent and there wasn't a soul to be found. "They're…they're gone." Alyssa said in disbelief. "We weren't that far away how—Kovu? Kovu are you alright?"

Alyssa questions went unheard by Kovu, who was straining his ears to pick up a sound in the distance. It was faint but, yes they were out there. "Come on. We have to hurry."

"They're at war." Alyssa gasped as realization hit her. "Kovu, we have to stop them before it's too late."

Kovu stared grimly out into the distance. "It may already be too late."

I let out roar as I delivered a powerful blow at the tiger in front of me. After talking with Sovu, the lion had announced things were going to change. Starting with the tigers' miserable existence. Working together Sovu, Storm, Kari, Rogue and I had all came up with a plan for one final attack. We would pour everything we had into this one. If we lost the battle, we'd lose our lives in turn. But that's what made it a challenge.

A female jumped on my back and began clawing. I rolled over, knocking her off, then smacked her with my claws extended allowing a piece of bone to show itself amid the blood and torn flesh. As she backed off I took a moment to survey the scene. Some of our lionesses had been wounded, but none fatally. We were easily overpowering Tyrone's Streak, but then Tyrone himself had yet to fight. I couldn't help but be reminded of Zira when she hung back giving us all orders instead of fighting her own war. Was Tyrone a coward as well?

The tiger in question was waiting by the edge of the rock sheet. He knew his Streak was fighting and he wasn't one to abandon them in their hour of need. But as bad as he wanted to aid them in battle, as much as he yearned to avenge Mari and rip out Sovu's throat in the process, Alyssa had yet to return. Tyrone sighed. He never should have let her go. If she was dead, lying somewhere slashes covering her body, dripping with her own blood…

Tyrone raised his paw to slam the stone again, but stopped just before he connected. It wasn't dry rock he wished to torment; it was Sovu and his pathetic pride. Living, breathing beings who could bleed. That's what he needed, what he desired to do ever since that one attack. Revenge would finally be his. And no one would stand in his way.

_Except, apparently, my daughter. _Tyrone thought as he watched Alyssa stand in front of the Streak, keeping any of them from continuing the battle. He had just arrived and he and Sovu were preparing to finish this once and for all. The groups of felines had split apart so that the two leaders could duke it out one on one. Before either could make the first move, however, Alyssa and Kovu separated them and now stood back to back, each facing their respective group.

Sovu spoke first. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Don't you see what's happening? You're tearing each other apart." Kovu attempted. "It doesn't have to be this way."

"Enough!" Tyrone roared. "If you are cowardly to fight, lion, fine so be it but stay out of my way!"

"No, Father." This time it was Alyssa that spoke up. "He's right."

"Right? What about what Sovu did to your mother? Are you telling me you're just going to let his crime go unpunished?"

"Father, please, don't you see?" The tigress looked at him with sorrow in her eyes. "If we continue to feed on this cycle of revenge and deceit, we'll destroy ourselves."

"So what? Just let it go? Put the past behind us?"

"Yes. I think that's what m-mother would want."

Tyrone froze at this new insight. In his heart he knew Alyssa spoke the truth. Mari always had more compassion and forgiveness inside her than any other tigress Tyrone knew. She hated this war and all aspects of it. When she became pregnant with Alyssa, she made him promise that none of their cubs would ever be involved with the war. No matter if they were male or female, weak or strong. His quest for justice had broken that promise, among other things.

His expression softened. "You truly are wise beyond your age, my little tiger lily. Your mother would be proud." He addressed his side in a louder voice. "Today we end the war, but not with violence or senseless killing. Today we make peace with the creatures that were once our enemy. We forgive them their crimes, and humbly ask they do the same."

Alyssa and Kovu shared a smile. They'd done it. They'd ended a generations-long war and made peace between lion and tiger. Hadn't they?

"No!" Sovu's voice seemed to shake the whole battleground. "We do not accept, nor do we forgive! If you wish this battle to end it will be with claws and teeth, not words."

Kovu stared at his 'father'. "Are you crazy? They're offering an end to the war where no one else has to die. Why would you reject that?"

Sovu refused an answer, so Rogue responded instead. "You know, Kovu, I'm curious _why_ do you care whether or not we're at war in first place? _You're_ not supposed to be here anyway."

"I wouldn't have been, if you just left me and Vitani back in the Pridelands instead of making her come here."

"You think we're keeping her against her will? She's here because she wants to be, doing what she wants to do."

"That's a lie. My sister is _not_ a murderer."

"Well, don't take my word for it."

Kovu turned towards me. "Let's go home, sis."

"I am home!" I growled in that creepily scary voice. Except it didn't scare me anymore. It was who I was now, and I liked it. "I've taken my place as heir to the throne of Paradise Falls, daughter of King Sovu and Queen Storm. And as far as I'm concerned, you're no brother of mine!"

For the first time in his life, Kovu realized his sister wasn't on his side in the slightest. This obviously ran deeper than the fight they had back in Paradise Falls. When he said maybe she was evil, he spoke out of anger. He wanted leverage, or even to hurt her a little bit. But now he saw that he may have unknowingly spoken the truth. This Vitani was evil. Because the Vitani he knew and loved would never have _disowned_ him! Sighing, he turned away from her. He had a more pressing problem to deal with. It was clear that if Tyrone and his Streak stayed here, Sovu would continue the war, killing who knew how many innocent lives in the process. Therefore, there was only one logical solution.

"Alyssa, I think I have a way to fix this. Come with me to the Pridelands, you and your Streak. Even if you're not welcome there, it can't be any worse than this. Maybe you can have a new home, and a new life with it."

The tigers agreed to this proposition, and began to file out, intent on leaving this life behind. One or two of the lions made move to go after them, but Sovu called them back, saying there would be another opportunity and for now they should try to rest and recover their strength. Both Vitani and Kovu were the last to leave. They stared at each other for a moment, one thoroughly disgusted and the other lost at what they saw. Each then turned, and followed their chosen path, not knowing if they'd ever see the other again.

**Please R&R. Also, loved your review HKGhost. I actually finished typing this up and then looked at my reviews and saw yours, so consider this one special for you guy/girl. Speaking of reviewers, I'd like to say goodbye mimoo01, Starzinmieyez, Horse970, and HKGhost. You guys have been great, leave a review on your way out and please tell me what you thought of this chapter and this story as a whole. **


End file.
